Speed Trap
by yadayadayada
Summary: Sonic takes a trip to test himself. Along the way he meets a pink hedgehog and they end up drawn into an adventure involving time travel and a robotic duplicate, can he rescue the girl and save Little Planet? Sonic CD Adaptation. Rated for fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Fangirls and Tarot Cards

**Disclaimer: Sega owns all characters and such.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

It was a peaceful sunny day in the woods, birds were singing and various animals were going about their daily lives when a sudden loud boom and gust of wind shot through the area and a familiar blue blur sped by, dodging between trees and boulders Sonic sped through the woods, eventually he came to a stop in a large clearing to look around and enjoy the scenery and take a deep breath of fresh clean air. It had been several months since he last saved the world from Robotnik and he needed the relaxation of a good run, ever since then he had been getting calls, letters and visitors at all hours. Press wanted interviews, companies wanted endorsements for everything from restaurants to sneakers, not to mention the fan-girls and fan-boys. He shuddered at the thought, at first Sonic enjoyed the attention, he thought it would fade away with time but it hadn't, now it was getting to be too much, it didn't help that he was so recognizable. Why couldn't there be more blue hedgehogs around?

Sonic brushed the thoughts from his mind and pulled a map from the backpack he was wearing, a grin spread across his face as he glanced over it and saw how close he was, he hadn't just come out here to get away from it all and relax. He had a goal that he wanted, no, needed to accomplish. A challenge even more important to him than saving the world, the ultimate test of his speed."Almost there." He said, his grin getting even bigger. "I've been waiting for this moment my entire life and now it's finally here!" Sonic stuffed the map back in his bag before speeding off once again. Unfortunately his run was cut short, as he continued through the woods someone up ahead caught his eye and he dug his heels into the ground in an attempt to stop himself before crashing into them but he couldn't stop in time and ended up knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" They both cried out in unison while Sonic quickly jumped back up to his feet. It was a hedgehog he had crashed into, a pink hedgehog. Obviously a she going by her voice and clothing, she was wearing a green sweater and a frilly orange skirt, she also had a red headband on and a pair of blue and white sneakers. She looked rather young as well, probably two or three years younger than Sonic himself. He offered her a hand and helped her up. "What are you apologizing for?" he questioned. "It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and couldn't stop in time."

"I shouldn't have been standing around like that." She answered, her voice a barely audible squeak. She was obviously very shy as she hadn't looked up at him, keeping her eyes to the ground as she spoke. "Listen," Sonic said "it was my fault, you don't have to apologize. Are you okay?" "I'm fine." She answered quietly. She finally took her eyes off the ground and looked at him. Sonic was surprised by their stunning shade of green, she must have noticed as she began to blush. She took another look at him furrowing her brows, she was about to say something but Sonic beat her to it. "What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Amy, Amy Rose."

"Well it's nice to meet you Amy, I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog!" He responded enthusiastically, immediately regretting it as he saw how her eyes widened and mouth went agape at his response. She clapped her hands over her mouth. _'You're such a moron Sonic.'_ he thought to himself, _'What did you think? That she'd have never heard of you before?'_

"I can't believe it's really you!" She squealed. "I am such a huge fan! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I mean, I thought it was you but it just seemed too good to be true! Wait," she paused and proceeded to pinch her arm, her already large smile seemed to somehow get wider. "it's real! It's really real!" She hopped up and down ecstatically. Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously, _'Great, just great.'_ He thought to himself sarcastically. _'Well, at least she hasn't tried to squeeze the life out of me, yet.'_

"The cards said I'd meet someone special but I never in a million years would have thought it'd be you!" She continued, twirling around as she said this.

_'Wait, what? Cards? Oh god, she's not a loon is she? Well I wouldn't be surprised.'_

"Err, cards?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry, I probably sound like a nut," she said, suddenly calming down somewhat while pulling a deck of cards out of her sweater pocket. "these are my Tarot cards." Sonic eyed the deck in her hand curiously, he had heard of Tarot cards before, but just passed them off as something shops used to get money out of gullible people, and she certainly seemed the type who would buy into it. He was pulled out of his thoughts by what she said next "They told me I'd meet someone special if I came out to see the Little Planet." Sonic cocked an eyebrow inquisitively, "You're going to see the Little Planet too?" Somehow her smile had gotten even wider than it already was. "Yup!" She said putting the cards back in her pocket. "I heard that it was appearing sometime this month and just had to see it for myself," She began to to blush again. "especially after my friend showed me these cards, and they said that I'd meet someone who would change my life if I went. Who'd-a guessed it would be **YOU** of all people!" She beamed. "So what are you going to see it for?"

"Well," he began, normally he wouldn't have, but for some reason he felt comfortable telling her. "When I was young and I first heard about the planet, someone said that there are these things called time stones there, and because of them time works differently, which is why the Little Planet only shows up every few years." Amy nodded, she had heard about the legend before, she wasn't entirely sure if she believed it though. "Anyway, I heard that because of the stones being there you can travel through time if you're fast enough. I've wanted to go and see it all my life and see if it's true. I mean if anyone is fast enough to, it's gotta be me right? I know it probably sounds like a waste of time or impossible, but I need to know for certain." He finished while shrugging his shoulders.

Amy smiled at him, "I don't think it sounds like a waste, it might sound impossible, but you do the impossible every day." she said while putting a hand on his shoulder, causing Sonic to blush lightly. She pulled her hand back and began to twiddle her thumbs nervously, "Listen..." she began uncertain of how to continue. "Can I come with you? We're both heading there anyway right? I've always wanted to see the planet, plus I could be your witness." She looked at Sonic hopefully, her jade green eyes practically sparkling. Normally he would have just said no, but for some reason he couldn't, something about Amy seemed to set her apart from the other fan-girls he had encountered, she seemed more level headed. Also he figured if he said no she probably would have followed him anyway. "Err, sure, I guess." Amy was so excited at this point that Sonic wouldn't have been surprised if she fainted right then and there. "YAY! THANK YOU SONIC, THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST DAY EVER!" She squealed as she gave him a strong hug that nearly knocked him off his feet. Sonic immediately regretted his decision.

_'You're such a moron Sonic.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's Chapter 1 down, it was pretty short but the second one will be quite a bit longer, this was my first stab at writing a story, what do you think? Good? Bad? Bad in a good way? So mind numbingly terrible you wish I would get set on fire? Let me know with a review. The second chapter will be up in a day or two, I just need to finish it up and edit some of the rougher parts.<strong>_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Metal Sonic

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Sega.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Sonic and Amy had been running for about half an hour, he had to slow down quite a bit for her sake, but he was still pleasantly surprised at how well she kept up. He turned his head to look back at her, she looked worn out, he knew she wouldn't last forever so he decided to stop. Amy stopped along side him and bent over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath

"Why... are we... stopping?" She asked, panting heavily. "You're... not... tired... are you?"

Sonic smirked at her in response, this girl was something else alright. "You hungry? 'Cause I sure am." He said as he walked over and sat down at the base of a nearby tree, removing his backpack, he opened it up and pulled out several objects wrapped in tinfoil, he unwrapped the chili dog and took a large bite. Amy having finally caught her breath, perked up somewhat and sat down beside him, "That sounds good." She said as she pulled a fork and a Tupperware full of salad out of her pink knapsack and began to eat.

"So, Amy, what's your story?" Sonic asked with a mouthful, Amy couldn't believe it, the whole moment seemed so surreal to her, here she was sitting in the middle of the woods having lunch and chatting with her hero, Sonic The Hedgehog. "Well," she began, "I live with my Aunt in a small town called Quaker Park not too far away from here actually. It's a nice quiet place, very friendly. It gets boring sometimes though.."

Sonic smiled, "It sounds nice, I used to live in a quiet place like that, it's not so quiet anymore though. People come from all over now just to see me." he said before taking the last bite of his chilli dog. "That must be rough." "It is, but to be honest it's given me more of an incentive to run around and enjoy nature, you know? So, it's not all bad, Tails is a fun kid to live with too, he spends his time making all these neat gadgets and stuff." He said as he held up his arm and tapped what looked like a wristwatch, "This thing? It's a video phone, he made it out of an old busted computer and my watch. Honestly, it's hard to believe he's only 9." Amy's eyes widened, "Really? That's incredible."

"Yeah, it is, but anyway, you said you live with your Aunt? What's she like?" Sonic asked. "She's very nice, I used to live with my parents, but they've had to travel a lot lately so they let me live with her while they're gone." She sighed, as much as she loved her Aunt, she missed her parents very much. Sonic put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Hey cheer up, sad isn't a good look for you." Amy looked at him with a small smile tugging at her lips, she wrapped her arms around one of his and wrested her head on his shoulder, Sonic stiffened up and vainly tried to put some space between them, but she wasn't about to let go any time soon. "You know, you're even nicer than I thought you'd be." She said softly, causing Sonic to blush. "Err, thanks."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Sonic eventually relaxed and gave up trying to free himself. After several minutes, he broke the silence. "I think we should get going." Amy reluctantly let go of his arm and got up. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Sonic got to his feet, collecting all their leftover wrappers and such and stuffing them back in his bag, before pulling out his map again, "We should be about a mile away by now, think you can make it?" Amy smirked at him, "Of course I can! I might even beat you there!" she said before running off. Sonic smiled before putting the map back in his bag and following her. Eventually they arrived at Never Lake, where the Little Planet is supposed to appear, when they arrived, they were shocked at what they saw.

Gray, cold gray steel. Humongous towers jutted from the surface of the Little Planet, pumping foul smog into the air. One tower in particular was much larger than the others. It had a ludicrously huge chain attached to it trailing from the Little Planet to a nearby mountain, Sonic's eyes followed the chain down and saw a very familiar mustachioed face carved into the side of it.

"Eggman..." He said while crossing his arms. "What are you up to now?" Sonic was about to jet off when he heard a beeping sound, Sonic pressed a button on his watch and Tails' face appeared on the screen. "Hey Sonic, how's it go-" He paused, "Who's that?" Sonic turned his head and saw that Amy was peaking over his shoulder. "Err, Tails, this is Amy."

"Hi Tails!" She said waving at the tiny screen. "Hi Amy, it's nice to meet you. Anyway, how's the trip going Sonic? Good I hope." "Well, actually we have a problem here, buddy." Sonic responded as he turned the watch towards Little Planet. "You seeing this?"

"Eggman?" Tails asked. Sonic sighed, "You know it, think he's after the Time Stones?" "More than likely. Are you gonna need any help? I just gotta fuel up the Tornado." Sonic shook his head, "I got this." Tails furrowed his brows. "Sonic..." Sonic held a hand up, cutting him off. "I got this Tails, don't worry, I've dealt with Egghead before, how many tricks could he have up his sleeve?" Little did Sonic know how he would come to regret those words as this day progressed.

"Hey Sonic, what's that?" Amy asked pointing up to the sky. Sonic followed her finger and spied a small object darting across the sky towards the Little Planet, "I have no idea..." whatever it was, it was moving very fast. He looked back at his watch, where Tails had an amused look on his face. "You were saying?"

Sonic sighed, "Look, I'm gonna go check everything out. If I need help I'll call you, Sonic out." "Be careful Sonic..." said Tails, a concerned look on his face. "When am I not?" Sonic switched off the communicator and turned towards Amy. "You'd better get home." Amy huffed, "As if! I'm not gonna let you just ditch me! I'm coming too!"

Sonic crossed his arms over his chest again, "Listen, Amy, this ain't all fun and games, this is gonna be dangerous, I'm not gonna drag some girl into the middle of it all just because she wants to. Go home to your Aunt. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." "Sonic, I am not going to just sit around and let someone ruin one of the most amazing things in the world, you are either going to let me come, or I'll just follow you." Sonic began to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"Have fun trying to keep up!" Sonic said as he jetted off towards the mountain with Eggman's face on it. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET RID OF ME THAT EASY!" She yelled as she gave chase. When Sonic reached the mountain, he looked back and sighed when he saw that she was still in fact chasing him. He eyed the chain connecting the mountain to the planet.

_'Boy is she stubborn' _He thought to himself. _'But she's not gonna follow me all the way up there, she's not that crazy, I hope not anyway. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if someone got hurt 'cause of me.' _Sonic hopped up on the chain and began to run up it, he looked off to the side and spied that flying object again, it looked like it was touching down close to the tower the chain was connected to. _'What is that thing?' _

Sonic turned his attention back up ahead and saw several mosquito-like robots flying towards him. "All right! Finally some action!" He said with a grin and proceeded to dodge between their attempts to dive-bomb him. He leaped up in the air and curled himself into a ball before launching himself at the robots, managing to smash several of them, before he heard an odd sound, from off to the side, almost like a jet engine. He managed to twist himself in mid-air towards the direction it was coming from but before he could register what happened something crashed into him, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Sonic landed hard, his vision blurred and everything went dark momentarily, when he finally came to, he pulled himself to his feet and looked around. "What was that?" He asked no one in particular. He looked up and saw that same object moving through the sky. Sonic sighed again, "Guess I do need to be more careful, I didn't even manage to get a good look at that thing." Sonic grabbed his arm and winced. "Oh well, one thing at a time, Sonic. At least I made it to the planet." He said as he surveyed the area, It was a pretty wide open area, some dead trees and hills here and there he noticed that a few were still alive, but they were in pretty rough shape., but all in all nothing too interesting. Sonic was about to run off when he heard a familiar voice cry out.

"SOOOONIC!"

_'What? She really followed me here? Damn, she is crazy, either that or very brave.' _

Sonic turned and saw the pink hedgehog running towards him. A concerned look in her eyes. "Sonic! Are you alright?" She cried out as she hugged him, Sonic placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed away, looking her right in the eyes, he said "I'm fine, trust me. I've taken worse falls than that before." He was about to ask her how she managed to find him but a loud crash behind them interrupted them.

Sonic turned and saw a large mech standing before them, it had two long legs as well as a set of arms attached to a central pod, inside the pod sat Eggman himself. Sonic smirked, "Hey Egghead, fancy meeting you here."

"Hello Sonic, ahh, I see you found yourself a new girlfriend," Robotnik said with an evil glare, "she'll make a fine power supply for my next project."

"Hey. how about we just skip the dialogues, and the chasing and you just give up? I think I've embarrassed you enough for one lifetime."

"Hmm, tempting, but I think I'll go with no." He said as he charged forward, Sonic scooped Amy up and quickly dodged the mech's attempt to punch him by leaping into the air and landing behind it. As it turned to face him again, Sonic yelled out "Too slow!"

"Blasted Hedgehog!" Eggman yelled as he charged at him again, Sonic sped off, '_Gotta find a place to hide her.' _He looked down at the terrified Amy, she was covering her eyes, turning his head back towards Eggman he saw that he had gained considerable distance on him. He set Amy down, "Wait here, I'll be back before you know it." Before Amy could answer he was already heading back to face Eggman. When Sonic got close he rolled into a ball and launched himself at one of the mech's arms, severing it. As Sonic landed, he turned and spin-dashed back towards the mech, this time severing both legs.

As the mech's body crashed to the ground, Eggman realized he couldn't win and ejected his pod and sped off. "Just you wait Hedgehog! My latest creation will be the end of you!" He called back, Sonic could only chuckle in response. "Wish I had a nickle for every time he said that." He ran back where he left Amy, who seemed starstruck, "That was amazing!" she squealed at the top of her lungs before running towards Sonic and giving him a hug. Sonic sighed, "Amy, you have to get out of here. I know you mean well, but I don't want you getting hurt." She pulled away, putting her hands behind her back, "I'm sorry Sonic, I just..." she trailed off.

"How did you even find me?" He asked, Amy looked at him, confused "I... I don't know." she responded. "I just, felt something and I followed it." Sonic raised an eyebrow, "You 'felt something?'" Amy shrugged her shoulders in response, "I just felt like something was telling me to go this way, and then I found you." "Huh..." Sonic paused momentarily to think _'She felt something? What is she psychic?' _He was pulled from his thoughts when Amy suddenly spoke up. "Oh, I almost forgot! I found something!" she said as she pulled something from her pocket, holding it out for him to see, it was a large green stone. "I think it might be a Time Stone." Sonic took the rock from her and looked it over, before smiling and stuffing it into his bag. "Whatever it is, I ain't letting Eggman get his grubby hands on it."

Sonic turned to leave, but paused, looking back at Amy. "We're gonna find a safe place for you to hide, I'll pick you up when I'm done with Egghead." Before Amy could utter a word of protest, Sonic scooped her up in his arms and dashed off. Amy's face went beet red, _'Oh my god, this is incredible.' s_he thought to herself. _''The way he handled that fight, how he's holding me, I still can't believe this isn't a dream.' _Amy snuggled into Sonic's chest, _'I could stay here forever.' _

Eventually Sonic found a small cave in the side of a cliff and stopped. He looked down at Amy and saw that she had fallen asleep, reluctantly, he nudged her awake. Her opened her eyes and groggily looked up at Sonic. "Am I dreaming?" Sonic laughed, "You weren't before and you aren't now." he said as he set her down on her feet. Amy smiled at him, "Sonic..." she said as she leaned in close to him, placing her hands on his chest. "Yeah?" he said, beginning to blush because of how close she had suddenly gotten. "I think I..." she trailed off, seemingly unsure of what to say next, "I think I-" Sonic suddenly cut her off by putting his finger over her lips. "Shh, do you hear that?"

It sounded like some kind of jet engine, Sonic had heard it before. It was that same sound he heard before he was attacked earlier. He turned to the direction the sound was coming from, looking to the distance he saw something closing in, something that was moving very fast. _'Could this be the thing Eggman was talking about before?'_ The thing came to a sudden stop a few yards away, kicking up a large dust cloud, obscuring his and Amy's view of it. As the dust settled, Sonic's blood went cold and a chill ran down his spine.

"What in the world?"

What stood before them was a robotic double of Sonic himself. Its lifeless eyes were black with glowing red pupils and its torso appeared to house a small turbine engine. Eggman had attempted robotic versions of Sonic before, but they were clunky and, though fast, incapable of matching his speed. But this one was smaller, more streamlined, and if his previous encounter with it was any indication, much, much faster. Sonic could feel Amy trembling behind him, she was obviously terrified. He was scared too, but he did his best not to show it, he didn't want her to panic. _'As if it wasn't bad enough, I've gotta keep her safe too.' _

"Amy, go hide! I can take care of this." He whispered to her. Amy hesitated but eventually made a beeline for the cave. The robots gaze followed her. Sonic smirked, he had an idea. Taking advantage of the temporary distraction, Sonic rolled into a ball and built up some speed before spin-dashing toward it. To his surprise the machine then launched up into the air, completely dodging his attack. Sonic unrolled and dug his heels into the ground, stopping himself. He quickly spun around and looked up at it hovering in the air, almost mockingly. _'Oh right, it can fly. He must have put a lot of thought into this one...' _Sonic truly had his work cut out for him this time, the thing was fast and maneuverable enough without the power of flight allowing it to dodge and attack him from any angle it pleased. He sped towards the cliff and ran straight up the side of it before launching himself at the machine again, and once again it dodged his attack. Sonic hit the ground running and turned back towards the cliff attempting to run up it once again, but this time Metal Sonic cut him off, forcing him to change direction. Sonic turned his head back to see if it gave chase, but he couldn't see it. Facing forward again, Sonic was shocked to see that it had overtaken him, and turned back. He didn't have time to change course before it zoomed straight up to him and swatted him aside like a fly.

Dazed, Sonic stumbled to his feet and tried to regain his bearings. He heard a familiar cracking sound above him before a massive shock wave floored him again. _'Did that thing just break the sound barrier?' _ He thought, his ears ringing, Sonic struggled to get back to his feet again. He looked around trying to find his opponent, turning around just in time to see it heading towards him, Sonic managed dodge out of the way in time, seeing his opportunity he charged towards it and attempted an attack. But Metal Sonic lifted one of its feet and fired the jet off at full blast, blowing him back. Sonic hit the ground hard, but managed to use his momentum to roll back to his feet. "Sonic!" He turned towards the cave and saw that Amy had come out. Sonic quickly turned back towards Metal Sonic and to his horror saw that it was looking right at her. "Hey you bucket of bolts! Over here!" He yelled, hoping to turn its attention back towards him. It looked back and forth between the two, almost as if wondering what to do. It eventually turned its attention to Amy and charged right towards her. _'Oh no!' _ Sonic thought as he sped forward, hoping to intercept it, he tried to cut in front of it but it maneuvered above him and gave him a swift kick in the head, knocking him to the ground again. '' _'It planned that...' _This terrified him more than anything about this fight, it knew what he would do if it went after Amy, it knew he would try to stop it without so much as a second thought. His vision blurred and pain shot through his entire body as he tried to force himself to his feet again before collapsing. _'Get up!' _Sonic wouldn't admit it, but he could not take a beating, especially one like this. He knew he had lost already, but he wasn't going to stay down. _'GET UP!' _His brain practically screamed at him, he pushed himself up once again making it to his knees. He almost fell again, but managed to catch himself and force his way back up to his feet in spite of his bodies protest.

He turned to face his doppelganger once again, it just stared at him, Sonic was sure if it could show any kind of emotion it would have some kind of twisted smile on its face right now. Panting, Sonic took a step forward, then another. Metal Sonic looked like it was preparing to strike its final blow, but to both of their surprise Amy ran between the two of them, she stood face to face with the metal monstrosity, tears welling up in her eyes. "Stop! Don't you dare lay another finger on him!" she cried, holding her arms out defensively. "What are you doing Amy?" Sonic said as he weakly tried to push past her, but she managed to hold him back. "Protecting you!" She yelled in response. She was practically crying at this point as a combination of despair and terror gripped her very being. Her hero was being decimated by a robotic clone before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do but stand there, between him and it in some last ditch effort to protect him. Metal Sonic stepped forward and reached its hand out, grabbing her by the arm. "Don't you touch me!" She yelled as she swung her free hand, her fist connected with its jaw, causing her hand to throb with pain. It barely reacted to the blow, it just stood there. Still holding her by the arm, it then hovered into the air. "What are you doing!" She yelled, flailing about in a vain attempt to break free from its steel grip. "Let me Go! Sonic! Help!"

"AMY!" He yelled as he jumped up to try and reach them, but Metal Sonic jetted off before he could get close. After landing, Sonic sped off in an attempt to follow them, but the battle had worn him out, he ran as fast and as far and began to close in, unfortunately he couldn't keep up for long as it quickly managed to put more and more distance between them. He began to slow down before eventually dropping to his knees, reaching his hand out to the small dot that was them as it disappeared over the horizon. "Amy..." he said weakly before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Chapter 2, little later than I said, but I've been kinda busy lately. What do you think? I like the way the Metal Sonic fight turned out. Leave me a review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Time Warps

**Here we go! Chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it. Before we get into it though, I'd like to give a few shout outs. AmyVideogamer for being the first person to add Speed Trap to their story alerts and LittlelNotini for being the second, and also for their review. Thanks guys! Also I'd like to thank all the people who have read my story so far, whether you liked it or not, I'm happy you gave it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: Sega owns Sonic, I just have a few copies of the games.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Sonic eventually came to, his vision was blurry and his head was pounding. He pushed himself up as everything came back into focus and began looking around trying to piece together what happened. Suddenly it all came back to him, Amy, the robotic double of him, he wanted to call out to her but he knew it was useless, they were long gone by now. As Sonic dragged himself to his feet, he realized that his communicator had been beeping this whole time. He pressed a button and Tails' worried face appeared on the screen.

"Sonic! Are you alright? What happened? I've been trying to get in touch with you for over three hours!" _'Three hours?' _He thought to himself, _'Its really been that long?' _He turned his attention back to Tails. "I'm okay, just sore. I had a run in with Eggman's new toy, He really did it this time." He said as he rubbed his arm, noticing a large bruise on it. Tails spoke up again, "Where's that girl from before? What was her name again, Amy?"

A disheartened look came across Sonic's face and he didn't respond. _'It got her and it's all your fault. You couldn't protect her, you couldn't even protect yourself.' _"Sonic!" Tails yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. "It... It took her."

"What took her?" Tails asked, growing more concerned. "Do you remember those two times Eggman tried to make a robot version of me?" Tails nodded. "Well, this time he got it right." Tails gasped in shock, but then a look of determination came over his face. "I'll be there as soon as I can Sonic." Sonic smiled at this. "Thanks buddy."

Sonic was about to shut off the communicator but then he remembered something, pulling the gem Amy gave him before out of his bag, he held it up in front of the screen, Tails cocked his eyebrow curiously, "What's that?" Sonic shrugged, "I have no clue, it's not a Chaos Emerald, but, it feels... Powerful..."

"Do you think it might be a Time Stone?" Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I mean I wasn't sure about the stories myself, but this thing has such a... I don't really know how to explain it." Tails stroked his chin in thought. "Well it's a safe bet that you should keep that out of Eggman's hands, if it is a Time Stone, then there should be six more left to find. You got your work cut out for you Sonic, from what you showed me before, he's been here a while and has a good head start."

"You're right, between Eggman, the Robot, finding Amy and all the Stones I got a lot on my plate, how soon can you get here?" Tails began scratching the back of his head nervously, "About ten hours I guess." Sonic groaned, "Ten hours?" "I'm sorry Sonic, that's the best I can do. Try to hold on 'till then, okay?" He sighed in response, "I'll try buddy, see ya when you get here." "Bye Sonic." With that said, Sonic shut off the communicator and put the Gem back in his bag. _'Now what?' _ He thought to himself. He knew the general direction of where Metal Sonic took Amy, so he figured he'd start there and see if he could find any clues to their whereabouts. _'I hope she's alright.' _He thought as he sped off into the distance.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" Amy yelled as Metal Sonic held her over its shoulder while walking through one of the cold dark hallways of Eggman's fortress. She struggled to break its grip, futilely reaching for the walls, the floor or any thing she could get her hands on. It eventually stopped in front of an open door and unceremoniously tossed her into the room, Amy quickly got up and ran for the door, but it closed before she could reach it. She began pounding her fists on it, realizing it was useless she turned and sat down, leaning her back against the door she pulled her knees up against her chest. _'Now look what you got yourself into.' _She mentally scolded herself. _'You just had to have a big adventure with your hero, he warned you about this, he said you shouldn't follow him but you did anyway. Why?' _That, Amy realized, was actually a good question. Why did she follow him? What compelled her to do something like this? It was so unlike her. Maybe it was the risk, the danger she knew she'd be in, she had grown up in a boring small town where not much happened after all. That and seeing Sonic in person, did something to her. She didn't know what it was, her stomach felt weird and she went weak in the knees whenever he looked in his eyes, and seeing how easily he handled Eggman just excited her in ways she never felt before.

Amy's thoughts turned to her home. Would she ever see it again? Amy brushed the thoughts aside, _'Sitting here and moping won't help at all' _She thought, _'I need to find a way out of here.'_ She got back to her feet and began looking around the room for something, anything she could use to make an escape. The room itself was bare, gray steel walls on all sides, an uncomfortable looking bed in the corner. There was a vent on one side of the room, too high up for her to reach, and even she could, it was too small to fit through. The bed frame, upon further inspection, was bolted to the wall. Amy sighed and plopped down on the stiff mattress, '_There's no way out, the only thing to do is sit here and wait for Sonic I guess. Well, better use this time constructively.'_ She thought as she reached into her bag, pulling out a pen and notebook, she did the only thing she could think of, write.

As Sonic was running, something on the ground caught his eye, he skidded to a halt, he stooped down and picked it up, it was a card. _'Wait a second, this is one of Amy's cards.' _He looked ahead and sure enough, there was a trail of them. _'Good thinking Amy.' _ He thought with a smile as he began following the trail he knew she had a good head on her shoulders. Eventually the trail lead him to what appeared to be a temple. The entrance hall was lined with pillars carved out of some kind of blueish-green stone, they were decorated with various pictures and symbols which he didn't understand. He whistled, impressed with how beautifully surreal it all was. "This is some place, I wonder who built it? Obviously not Eggman, then these carvings would all be of him, plus maybe an oversized statue or two."

Sonic continued walking down the entrance hall of the temple, still in marvel at sheer size of it all. As he traveled further in, it began getting darker. He reached into his bag, searching for his flashlight, after he found it, it wouldn't turn on. _'Figures.' _He thought as he banged it against his hand, after a few times it weakly flickered to life, causing Sonic to smile. Unfortunately, the floor below him began giving away and before he could react, he found himself plummeting into the water below. Sonic struggled to keep his head above water and air in his lungs, he blindly reached for anything he could get a grip on. Finally he felt something solid and pulled himself up and out of the water. Gasping for air, Sonic stood up and began trying to shake the water out of his fur.

"What the hell? I'm gonna complain to the manager about that." Sonic quipped as he sat down. He took his bag off of his back and began rummaging through it hoping the water didn't damage anything important. "Well, the maps soaked, and the- Wait what?" He cut himself off when he noticed something was glowing in the bag, he reached in and pulled it out, it was the stone from earlier. "It glows in the dark? Neat." He said as he tossed the jewel up in the air and caught it with a smile on his face. He got back to his feet, put his bag back over his shoulder and continued on, using the stone as a makeshift flashlight. As he continued on, he noticed that the stone was glowing brighter. "Must mean I'm going the right way."

Sonic eventually came across a strange pedestal, as he got closer the stone's glow became overwhelmingly bright and then suddenly dissipated. "What now?" he asked, then suddenly he felt a strong jolt go through his hand and a bizarre tingling feeling shot throughout his entire body. "Whoa, this is too much! What the heck is going on?" Sonic yelled as the pedestal began to glow and the entire temple began to shake. Sonic quickly decided that sticking around to see what would happen next wasn't a good idea, so he quickly sped off. As he picked up speed, the tingling began getting more intense, before Sonic could even process what was happening he heard a loud crack and everything around him looked twisted and distorted, the rumbling stopped and he skidded to a halt. Everything seemed to turn back to normal. Sonic looked around and noticed that there were lit torches lining the walls. _'Those weren't there before, I wonder where they came from?' _he pondered, when suddenly he heard a loud explosion off in the distance, followed by screaming. Realizing there were more urgent matters at hand, Sonic sped off in the direction the sounds came from.

The hallway soon opened up into a humongous room, there was a statue of what looked like a person standing in the middle of it, light shone down on it from a large hole in the ceiling, Sonic could see something large had crashed down onto what used to be the statues head. He recognized it immediately, it was one of Eggman's generators Sonic was about to charge forward and destroy it before it any of Eggman's robots showed up, but he stopped when someone's voice rang out behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR TEMPLE!" Sonic quickly spun around saw the voice came from a black female rabbit wearing a toga, she entered the room from another hallway, she was flanked by several other male rabbits, dressed similarly, except with bronze chest plates. All except the woman were holding vicious looking spears at the ready. Sonic held his hands up defensively, "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! I didn't do anything!" Before Sonic could state his case two of the spear wielding rabbits charged him. He Sonic swiftly rolled to the side to dodge the two, "You'll pay for what you've done cur!" one of them yelled, causing Sonic to scratch his head. "What the heck is a cur?" One of the other rabbits responded with a flying kick to the head, flooring Sonic. He quickly hopped back up to his feet and found himself surrounded with spears pointed at him from all sides. "A cur," the female rabbit said as she stepped forward, a smug smile on her face "is a worthless mongrel."

"I'm not a mongrel, I'm a hedgehog!" Sonic yelled before leaping into the air, the group looked at him in shock as he landed several yards away. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" he finished with an even smugger grin. He was about to charge towards the generator, but several of Eggman's robots dropped from the hole in the ceiling, they quickly pointed their guns at him and Sonic dodged out of the path of their shots even quicker. He rolled into a ball and sped towards them, then quickly unrolled and planted his feet into the head of one of the robots, toppling it over and knocking it and the other robots over as well. He used this momentum to launch himself into the air towards his original target, he rolled himself up again before colliding with the generator, destroying it. When he landed, he ran off again down a nearby hallway.

_'What in the world was all that about?' _Sonic wondered as he ran down the hallway. _'Where did those rabbits come from? And why was Eggman's generator just now getting planted? He's already taken over the place, they should all be set already, unless he-...' _It was then that something dawned on Sonic, causing him to skid to a halt in shock. "There's no way..." He pulled the gem out of his bag and looked at it in shock. "Am I... in... the past?" That, Sonic realized, must have been what all that weirdness with the stone and the pedestal was before. That was why the temple changed so much, that was why those rabbits came out of seemingly nowhere. Sonic was in the past, "WOO-HOO! I JUST TRAVELLED THROUGH TIME!" He smiled and raised his arms at his newly realized triumph. His celebration was short lived however, as exciting as this was, he still wasn't done, he had a girl to rescue, a cheap knockoff to dismantle and a scheme to thwart. _This is shaping up to be quite an adventure, now, I guess I better find a way back to my time.' _he thought as he continued onward.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I TOLD you there would be time travel! Let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
